


Rainy Night

by cambstopped



Series: gonna catch 'em all [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Pokemon, Pokemon AU, idk its some soft kun with his soft pokes ok thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambstopped/pseuds/cambstopped
Summary: The night arrived and brought the rain, and Kun just wanted to stay relaxed on his house. The problem was that one of his pokemons couldn't relax, and Kun needed to do something about it.





	Rainy Night

Every rain had its own melody. It could be a more aggressive one, or a softer, to either lure you to rest and sleep or to lock your eyes outside to watch the lightning show. Or it could just make you turn up the volume of the radio or TV, there was always that option.

That night, the rain melody started softly, with just some casual loud drops here and there, but a constant and calm sound. But after a few seconds, the thunders decides to join the song, shyly at first, but now it was calling all the attention, echoing and making the walls tremble on its dance.

Kun was sat on the living room couch, papers all around him with his attempts to draw. He was half paying attention to the rain that hit against his windows, but there was another melody for him to listen. The song of the small running feet of his Budew.

— Hey — Kun called the attention of his pokemon, opening his arms when it jumped on the couch and automatically hid himself on Kun’s sweater. — What happened, buddy?

Budew whined in response, trying to stay even deeper on his trainer’s sweater. Kun smiled with the corner of his lips, turning his body to sit on a lotus position on the couch and waited for the small pokemon to move to his lap. The budew's face ended up against Kun's neck, it's back been being caressed softly, trying to calm the shivering.

He was about to ask again what happened, but another thunder echoed on the sky and the trembling on his shoulder came back on full force. He got it now.

Still caressing the Budew's back, Kun hugged his pokemon stronger, mumbling random things just to remind him that he wasn't alone and that the rain couldn't hurt him. It helped for a while, but as the rain started to move far from them and the thunders tried to keep their presence still strong, Kun tried to think about something else just to stop the tears that fell from the pokemon's eyes.

The first thing he thought of was the candies on his fridge, but he wasn't sure if Budew could focus on eating something and, on another part of him, he kind of didn't want to replace whatever they take for tomorrow's lunch. Sure, he could just ask Taeyong to bring some extra food and he would repay on the next one, but that was just details at the moment. If Budew wanted a candy or to him just cook something new, he would. 

But then his eyes locked on the big and black piano he had on the corner of the living room. 

With a sigh, Kun held his Budew stronger while he stood up, rocking him like a baby and sweet words still softly leaving his mouth. Sat on the piano, the Budew's curiosity was stronger than his fear, so his head moved to see what was going on.

— You liked Xiaojun's song last week, didn't you? — Kun asked to get the pokemon's attention. — Maybe we could play it again, what do you think about it?

Budew shyly sat on Kun's shoulder, ready to hide his face on his trainer's neck when it was necessary, its bud open and one intertwined with the honey colored strays of his hair. His slit-like eyes watched as the man's fingers started doodling the piano keys, his voice echoing in a low tone as he tried to recall the song he and Xiaojun sang on the launch of last week. It was a soft melody, that easily could lull you to sleep. And that sounded perfect for his alarmed Budew.

As the song keep going, Kun could feel the tension leaving the small and green body of his friend. Its head rested against Kun's one, completely focused on the song, and his trainer smiled with the warm sensation that came from him. The rain was also calmer now, the thunders staying far enough for to not bother the piano song.

— How are you feeling? — Kun asked, head turning to the side so he could see him.

The little Budew whined again, but this time it was more like a tired whine than a startled one. He moved back to face his trainer's neck and took a deep breath, weird noises answering the questions on the gentle brown eyes of the man. 

Kun laughed with the action, holding the green pokemon stronger again to stand up and move around his house. He turned the lights off and headed to his bedroom, knowing that it was the only place he could go with Budew snuggled on him like that. Mismagius had returned to its place on Kun's bed and he thought that Budew would lie next to her like its use to, but instead the pokemon just held the sweater and found a new position that was nowhere else than Kun's chest.

— Good night, B. — Kun laughed again his pokemon actions, returning to the slow caressing rhythm he did before. 

He could text Ten or Jungwoo — or, considering his large group of friends, just their main group chat — until he falls asleep as well, but he decided to just pay attention to his two pokemons sleeping next to him, thinking if the rest of his party wanted to move from the guest room where they usually stay to spend the night with him as well. 

Kun just wished that Budew didn't notice the sudden move he gave after the pokemon slept. After all, he needed his arms free to bring the others to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and i hope yall enjoyed this!   
> and sorry for any english mistakes :3


End file.
